Alania's Pregnancy
by LilNate03
Summary: Matthew and Destiny's daughter, Alania Asa Buchanan find she pregnant with Victor the third's child. Unexpected guests come ruin Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas morning; Alania Asa Buchanan is now eighteen years old. She has long

Brown hair, she's smart like her mom, Destiny, and have the gut like a Buchanan just like her father. And her little brother, Matthew Bo Buchanan Jr. he's sixteen years old. He has short brown hair, tall, he kind of like a bad kid, he a true Buchanan like his Dad, Matthew, he play basketball like his dad, but, he hate George Salinger, which he's Nate, and Danielle's son.

Alania got up in the bed, and she start having pain in her stomach, but, she afraid if she might be pregnant by Victor Lord the third's child, because, she keep thinking about two months ago when her and Victor have sex that night. Victor the third is Victor Lord Jr. and Tea's son. She went to the restroom and took the pregnancy test, and it was positive. She was shock, and crying, and thinking what would her parents say when they find out if she was pregnant.

She opens the door, and her annoying brother, Matthew Jr. was standing in front of her, and said, "Did you download new song of my ipod yet? Alania said, "I will." Then, Matthew Jr. Saw the pregnancy test in Alania's hand, and said, "What's that?" Alania was shock when her brother saw it, and hide the pregnancy test behind her back, and said, "Nothing." Matthew Jr. look at his sister, and said, "Alania, are you pregnant?" Alania fake laugh, and said, "No, why, you think that?" Matthew Jr. said, "Because, I can see the pregnancy test, Alania, what's going on?" Alania confess to her brother, and said, "Don't tell mom, and dad, but, I'm pregnant with Victor's child." Matthew Jr. was shock, and said, "What, man, mom, and dad is going to kill you if they find out." Alania said, "I know, that's why, I want you to keep a secret between you, and me." Matthew Jr. looks at his sister eye to eye, and said, "What's the catch?" Alania said, "If you don't tell mom or dad, I'll do your homework for a month." Matthew Jr. said, "Not good enough." He was walking away, and Alania grab his arm, and said, "please, Matthew, I'll let you have all my allowance for a month." Matthew Jr. said, "All of them." Alania nodded, and said, "Yes, please, don't tell mom, and dad, please?" Matthew Jr. took a deep breathe, and said, "all right, fine, I won't tell mom and dad." Alania rush to hug her brother, and said, "Thank you, you're the best." Matthew Jr. said, "Ok, enough hugging me, mom and dad downstairs, so, let's get dress."

Alania and Matthew Jr. got dress, and made it downstairs. Their parents, Matthew and Destiny got up from the couch, and hugged their children, and said, "Merry Christmas, kids." Alania and Matthew Jr. said, "Merry Christmas, Mom, and Dad." Destiny pick up a presents and said, "Open my gift, kids." Matthew Jr. and Alania open they gift, Matthew Jr. got an X-box 360 and Alania got a pink Coach bag. Matthew Jr. and Alania hugged they mom, and said, "Thanks, mom." Destiny smile, and said, "You welcome, kids." Matthew, they father, said, "open my gift." Matthew Jr. and Alania open the gift from they father, and Matthew Jr. got a Wii system, and Alania got a new touch screen phone. Matthew Jr. and Alania hugged they Dad, and said, "Thanks, Dad." Matthew said, "You welcome, kids, Destiny, I got a gift for you." Destiny said, "Really, I got a gift for you too." They both open their gift, and Destiny got Kay jewelry, and Matthew got a nice expensive coat jacket. Destiny said, "It's beautiful." Matthew said, "Just like you, and thank you, Des." Destiny said, "You welcome, Matt." Then, they kiss.

Then, Alania told her parents, and Matthew Jr. that she has to call Hope. Alania dial the number and Hope answer the phone, and said, "Hello." Alania said, "Hello, Hope." Hope said, "Alania, hey, how it going." Alania said, "Fine, look, is your mom and your Step Dad there?" Hope said, "yeah, they downstairs with my grandma, and Uncle Jack and Aunt Neela, what's wrong?" Alania confess to Hope, and said, "Hope, I'm pregnant." Hope was shock, and said, "What, Alania, your pregnant?" Alania said, "Yeah." Hope said, "When did you find out?" Alania said, "This morning." Hope said, "So, your pregnant with Victor's child, did your parents know?" Alania said, "No, but, my brother know." Hope said, "What, your brother find out, Alania, your brother is going to tell your parents, he's not trusted." Alania said, "He says he will keep a secret, we made a deal, and he has all my allowance for a month." Hope said, "What, he just tricks you." Alania said, "No, he didn't trick me." Hope said, "Are you sure?" Alania said, "Yes, I'll call you back, my grandparents, my Uncle David, and my Aunt Rachel is here." Hope said, "Ok, call me back, if you need me." Alania said, "I will, bye, Hope." Hope say bye to Alania, and Alania hung up.

Bo and Nora ran to hugged their grandchild, and said, "Alania, Matthew, look at both of you all grown up." Bo said, "Matthew, you have the Buchanan all over you, you just like your Father." Matthew Jr. smiled, and said, "Thanks, Grandpa Bo." Nora look at Alania, and smiled, and said, " Alania, look at all grown up, I remember you as a baby when I was reading you bedtime stories, now, you all grown up, soon, you do that to your children someday." Alania look nervous. Nora said," Alania, is there something wrong?" Alania said, "It's nothing, Grandma Nora, really." Nora said, "Ok, look is here, it's your Uncle David, and you're Aunt Rachel."

David Vickers reaches out to hugged Alania and Matthew Jr., and said, "Their wonderful niece, and nephew." Alania and Matthew Jr. both say "Merry Christmas, Uncle David." David said, "Merry Christmas, kids, I got a present for both of you, here you go." They open their gift, and it's a DVD of Vickers-man. Alania said, "Um, a DVD of Vickers-man." David smile, and said, "You like it?" Before Alania can speak, and Matthew Jr. said, "it's awesome, Uncle David." David said, "You welcome, nephew." Rachel walks up to Alania and Matthew Jr., and said, "Look at both of you all grown up, Alania you look like a beautiful young Lady, and Matthew, you look like a handsome young man." Alania and Matthew Jr. both say "Thanks, Auntie Rachel." Rachel said, "You welcome." Then, John McBain, Natalie, Robert Ford, and Jessica came in with their children, Liam and Ryder. Liam and Ryder are the same age as Alania. Matthew Jr. gave his cousin Liam and Ryder a hand shake, and they went in his room playing X-Box 360. Then, Essence Evans, Destiny's sister came in with two unexpected guests her boyfriend, Rick Powers, and her and Destiny's Father, Greg Evans. Destiny look shock, and said, "Oh no." Alania said, "Who is he?" Destiny said, He's my father." Matthew hold on to Destiny, and said, "Why, you're here?" Essence said, "You invite me, duh." Matthew said, "Not you, him." he point at Greg. Greg laughs, and said, "Both of you still mad at because, I didn't tell Destiny that I was her father?" Destiny said, "Yes, Essence, why, you bring him here?" Essence said, "He's wanted to apologize to you, Des, give him a chance." Destiny got angry, and said, "Never, I want him to get the hell out my house, before I'll call the police." Greg laughs, and said, "Come on, Destiny, you won't do that to your Father like that." Matthew got up in Greg's face, and said, "She say Leave, now, get out my house or I'll beat you down!"

Greg Evans and Matthew Buchanan are face to face each other, with an angry look.

To Be Continued…..


	2. Alania pregancy is revealed

Bo and David try to break it up.

Greg Evans was laughing again, and said, "You know what I help you when you long time ago when you couldn't walk, now, you want to fight me." Matthew got angry, and said, "To protect my family, and I'm not going to let you mess with my wife." Greg said, "She's my daughter, and I can come here whatever I want." Destiny walks up in front of Greg, and said, "No you want." Greg laughed, and said, "Come on, Destiny, I'm your father." Destiny said, "You lie to me all these years, and I thought you was my brother, now, I want you out of my house, now!" Greg said," You can't do this to your own Dad." Then, Shun and Vivian was behind Greg. Shun said, "She says leave, Greg." Greg turn toward Shun, and look back at Destiny and Matthew, and said," I must be going, Merry Christmas, everybody." He left.

Alania spoke to her parents, and said, "Hold up, that man is my grandfather and nobody tells me." Matthew and Destiny look at each other, and said, "Yes." Alania put her hands on her hips, and said, "Why, nobody didn't tell me." Destiny walk close to Alania and said, " Because, he's a crazy man, and he ruin my life, he pretend to be my brother and this whole time he was my father, and I have a Mother I didn't know, and she died when I was young." Alania said, "What?" Matthew spoke, and said, " It's true, sweetheart, that's why, I'm not making the same mistake what your mom's father did, I love you everyday, you are first Buchanan girl that was born in a long time, you will be always my little girl no matter what happens." Alania cry, and hugged her Dad, and said," You are the best Dad ever, and I love you, Dad." Matthew holds on to Alania, and said, "Love you too, sweetheart."

Then, Alania left, and went over Hope's house. Starr open the door, and said, "Alania, please come in." Alania walk in, and said, "Thanks, Mrs. Ford is Hope here?" Starr said, "Yes, she's here, Hope, visitor." Hope came down stairs, and said, "Alania, thank god your Ok, how you feeling?" Alania said, "I got something to tell you." Hope said, "Ok, let's go in my room." they went in Hope's room, and Hope said, "Now, what's wrong, Alania, are you still worried about being pregnant?" Alania said, " Yes, I'm afraid, if my parents finds out, and what will Victor thinks when he's finds out I'm pregnant, I'm scared, Hope." Hope said, "Alania, you have to talk to a doctor or something." Alania have an idea, and said, "My grandfather." Hope said, "Mr. Bo Buchanan?" Alania said, "No, my other grandfather, Greg Evans, he's a Doctor, maybe he can help me." Hope said, "So, where is he?" Alania said, "he's at the hospital, now, come on, Hope." Hope try to keep up with Alania, and said, "Alania, wait up."

Matthew and Destiny was talking to Bo and Nora. Bo smiled at Matthew and Destiny, and said, "I'm so happy for both of you and your children." Matthew and Destiny smiled, and said, "Thanks, Dad." Nora spoke to Matthew and Destiny, and said, "I think Alania is hidden something. Destiny said, "What do you mean?" Nora said, "I told someday she will have kids someday, and she got nervous breakdown all a sudden." Matthew said, "Maybe her stress of something is not like pregnant or something."

Then, their dog Butch running toward Matthew with a pregnancy test in his mouth. Matthew was on his knees, and said, "Hey, boy what you got their?" Matthew got it up in his mouth, and was shock what he saw. Destiny said, "What is it?" Matthew holds a pregnancy test in his hand, and said, "Is this yours?" Destiny said, "No, where did Butch find it at?" Matthew was confused, and said, "I don't know, wait, if it an't yours, then, who is it?" Matthew and Destiny figured it out who it belong to, and said, "Alania."

To Be Continued….

Find out when Alania have to confess to her parents.


	3. Alania vs Destiny

Alania and Hope made it to the hospital where Alania's grandfather, Greg Evans work at. Hope grab Alania's arm, and said, "wait, what about your parents, if they find out you at the hospital to find your grandfather, because, your pregnant they going to freak out." Alania said, "chill, Hope, it's not like they goanna find out that I'm pregnant?"

At the house, Destiny sat down on the couch, and fanning herself, and said, "Oh my god,

my little girl is pregnant." Matthew sat down on the couch next to Destiny, and said, "I

can't believe this my little girl is caring a child, and it's my entire fault." Nora talk to Destiny and Matthew, and said, "calm down, let's not be overreacted, maybe it don't belong to Alania?" Destiny said, " who else is it belong to, me and Alania are the only females living in this house, It's just like me all over again when I was pregnant when I was a teen." Matthew said, "It's not your fault, Des, you did the best you could." Destiny said, "Well, not good enough, I know my little is scared right now."

Back at the hospital. Alania and Hope were at waiting room. Alania was scared to death, and said, "Hope, I don't think this abortion is a good idea?" Hope said, "Do you want your parents to find out?" Alania said, "No." Hope said, "Then, come on, let's gets over with." Alania said, "Ok." Then, the nurse walks in and said, "Doctor Evans is ready to see you." Hope and Alania got up and Hope said, "I'm here for you, Best Friends stick together." Alania said, "Thanks." then, they walk in Doctor Greg's office.

Greg Evans turn around and said, "Alania is that you?" Alania smiled, and said, "yes, it's me, how you know my name, you just meet me?" Greg said, "Your mother told me all about you." Alania said, "Oh." Greg Evans looks at Hope and said, "And who are you?" Hope said, "I'm Hope Thornhart." Greg said, "Your Starr Manning and Cole Thornhart's daughter." Hope said, "That's me." Greg said, "nice to meet you, how can I help you?" Hope said, "Alania has a lot of stuff in her mind, and will affect the people she care about." Greg said, "What is it?" Alania confess to her grandfather, and said, "I'm pregnant." Greg said, "What, how? Did your parents know about this or the baby's father?" Alania said, "No, that's why, I want to terminate this pregnancy?" Greg said, " I wish it can be easy like that, but, your under age and your parents have sign the form to order to have an abortion, so, you need to talk to your parents and the baby's father, they deserve the truth." Alania was scared, and said, "I just they do, but, I'm scared of my father, this will crush him." Greg said, "that what I say the same way when I think of your mother when have you when she was a teen." Alania said, "What? My mother or my father never tells me that part?" Greg said, "I guess you and your parents have a lot of discussing to make?" Alania said, "Yes the hell we do, come on, Hope, let's go." Greg said, "wait, you forgot your form." Alania said, "Thank you so much, good bye."

Back at the house, everyone left, and Matthew and Destiny was sitting on the couch waiting for Alania to come home. Alania open the door and said, "Mom, Dad, I got a lot of stuff I want to tell you." Destiny said, "Oh, really, we got some stuff too, we want to tell you." Alania said, "What is it?" Matthew holds the pregnancy test and said, "You want to explain why this was in your room?" Alania said, "Oh my god, you been in my room?" Destiny said, "actually Butch found it, and gave it to your father, your father thought it was mines which it wasn't, so, we think it belong to you." Matthew said, "Tell us right now, young lady." Alania said, "Ok, I'm pregnant with Victor's child, I just find out this morning, I was shocked as much as yawl were, I'm sorry." Destiny said, "sorry doesn't cut it, young lady how many times did me and your father talk to you about you can't have sex till your ready, you have to learn the consequence because, people don't know when they use birth control can get pregnant and you was not ready cause you too young to have sex and so is Victor." Alania said, "Just like when you got pregnant when you were a teen, I know the truth, Grandpa Greg told me." Destiny said, "What, you went over to see your grandfather, why?" Alania said, "To get an abortion, but, now, I know my mother is liar." Matthew said, "Hey, don't talk to your mother like that." Alania said, "Why, is not my fault my mother is a whore." Destiny bitch slap Alania in the face. And Alania bitch slap back. Destiny yelled, and said, "Get the fuck out my house!" Alania said, "I'm glad to, so, I won't have to live here with your bitch ass!" Alania went upstairs and start packing. Destiny picks up something heavy and throws it at window and broke it. Matthew has to calm her down.

To be continued….

Alania move in with Hope and her family and Alania confess to Victor that she's pregnant, and Nora signs the form.


	4. Alania tells Victor the Truth

Alania moved in with Hope and her family for a while till she gets her own place. She work a full time job at Roxy's hair salon. She on a drill team at Llanview High School. Hope came in and said, "do you want go with me and my mom to my grandmother's house, she's making her famous cookies." Alania shook her head, and said, "No thanks, I have to see my Grandma Nora." Hope said," Oh, about the abortion thing." Alania said, "Yeah." Hope said, "Alania, I think you need work things out with your parents." Alania said, "No, I will never talk to them again, they lie to me all this time about my grandfather and she never tell me she had me when she was a teenager." Hope said, "maybe she didn't want to tell you because it hard to tell your child that their the reason that they gave up their future, even if Mrs. B. finally went to Law school and Your mom is a lawyer and your dad own the BE, Alania, your parents loves you, your they only daughter, but, you also the reason they are together, give them a chance." Alania smiled, "Ok, I'll better go, thanks." Hope smiled, and said, "No problem."

Alania made it at her Grandpa Bo and her Grandma Nora's house. She knocks on the door. And Nora opens the door and said, "Alania." Alania smiled, and said, "Hey Grandma." Nora hugged Alania and said, "Please come in." Alania went in, and said, "Hey, Grandma, I got a lot of stuff to tell you…. Alania saw her parents Matthew and Destiny waiting for her. Alania said," hold up, why, they here?" Nora said, "Your friend, Hope call us cause she wants you to work out with your parents." Destiny walks up and tries to hugged Alania, and Alania jerk away. Destiny said, " Look, I know what I said, and I'm sorry, I pose to be the better person I'm the adult, your mother me and your father wants to be there during your pregnancy if you want to keep the baby or have an abortion I want you to have a happy life." Matthew walk behind Alania and said, "Your mother right, we love you sweet heart, we want you to come home, it's been a week, you can't do it alone, please, let us help you?" Alania cry, and said," promise me you want let me run away from home again?" Matthew and Destiny hugged Alania and they cry as well. Matthew said, "Come on; let's move your things back to the house." Alania said, "I got few things I need to do, mom can you sign this paper." Alania hand the paper to her mother and Destiny was shocked and said, "Alania, are you sure you want to terminate this pregnancy?" Alania said, "I'm sure, mom." Destiny said, "Ok." Destiny signs the forms and handed back to Alania. Alania said, "Thanks, mom, I have to see someone." Destiny said, "Ok, meet us back at the house, Ok, sweetie." Alania smiled, and said, "Ok, mom." Matthew said, "It's good to have you back, Angel." Alania said, "Thanks, Dad, got to go." Nora smiled at Alania said, "You did the right thing." Alania smiled, and said, "I know and thank you Grandma." Nora said, "You welcome." Alania left to see Victor.

Alania made it to Victor's house and knock on the door. Tea opens the door and said, "Alania is good to see you, come on in." Alania walks in and said, "So, is Victor here?" Tea said, "Yes he's here." Tea yelled Victor's name and Victor came down stairs and saw Alania, and said, "Alania, hey baby, how are you?" Alania said, "Ok, I guess, can we talk in private, I got something to tell you." Victor said, "Sure, here let's go in the living room." Tea said, "I'll come back with some cookies and milk." Victor walks behind Alania in the living room.

Victor said, "So, what's going on?" Alania turn around crying in tears and Victor knew it's not good, and said, "Babe, what's going on? Why are you so upset?" Tea was about to walk in with cookies and Milk. But, she heard Alania say she's pregnant with her son's baby, and drop the batch of cookies and glass of milk. Before Victor could say anything, he heard something crash, and Victor and Alania ran to Tea to see what's going on. Victor said, "Mom, are you ok?" Alania said, "What happened?" Tea said, "You that what, Your pregnant with my son's baby and I'm fucking pissed of you!"

Victor and Alania look at each other and turn to Tea frightened.

To be continued…

Tea confronts Alania and tells her to leave her house.

Victor argues with his mother.

Victor tells Alania he wants to be part of this baby's life.

Destiny slaps Tea.

Matthew and Victor have conversation about Alania's pregnancy.

Alania changes her mind about the baby.


	5. Things get heated up of Alania pregancy

Alania try to explain to Tea, but, Tea yelled, and said, "Get out." Victor said, "What?" Tea said, "I want her out of my house, she is nothing like those spoil ass Buchannan, so, get the hell out." Alania said, "Look, I'm so sorry Ms. Tea." Tea push Alania out the door, and said, "Get out!" she slams the door. Victor said, "Mom, what the hell is your problem?" Tea said, "What the hell is my problem is that you still dating that Buchannan girl, and now she's pregnant, all she wants is money, she a rich girl, Victor thinks." Victor said, "You don't want me to be happy." Tea said, "That's not true." Victor said, "Yes it is, every time I'm with Alania, you see you and Dad, so, I have to suffer just like you." Tea said, "That's not true." Victor said, " You know what mom, I'm through with you, I'm not going to let you lose the girl I love, and you know what, I'm going to be a father to that baby, like it or not." Victor opens the door and slams it behind him while his mother terrified.

Alania made it to her house and crying so hard. Matthew and Destiny rush to Alania and said, "What's wrong, sweet heart?" Alania said, "Victor's mom, Tea."

Danielle and Nate rush to see Tea, Danielle was worried, and said, "Mom, what's going on?" Tea said, "Your brother that's what, he and Alania are having a baby." Danielle and Nate look shocked.

Destiny and Matthew sat next to Alania on the couch, and Destiny say "What's wrong, baby, what about Tea?" Alania turn to her mother and said, "Ms. Delgado freaking went off on me." Destiny said, "About what?" Alania said, "I told Victor I'm having his baby." Matthew said, "So, she heard you told this Victor boy?" Alania nodded, and said, "Yes sir." Destiny said, "So, what happens next?" Alania said, "She kicks me out her house, and slam the door in my face." Destiny got out the couch and said, " she did what, Oh, I know the hell that Tea Delgado did not slams the door on my daughter, Oh, she won't get away of this, I'm leaving." Alania grabs her mother arm and said, "Mom, what are you doing?" Destiny said; "to take care of unfinished business." she grabs her purse, and said, "I'll be back." she left. Alania turn to her father and said, "What do she mean she taking an unfinished business, you don't that Mom is going over Ms. Delgado's place?" Matthew looks at his daughter, and said, "I don't know whose known what your mother is up to." Matthew Jr. came downstairs and said, "hey, where Mom?" Alania said, "She left." Matthew Jr. said, "sweet, hey, Dad can I go to the Football game?" Matthew said, "Sure, I'll take you, let me get my keys upstairs." Matthew Jr. said, "I'll be outside waiting." Matthew went upstairs to get his keys, and Matthew Jr. opens the door and Victor was there. Victor and Alania had an eye connection going on.

Danielle and Nate left. Tea was alone, and someone knocked on the door. Tea opens the door, and said," Destiny?" Destiny slaps her so hard she hit the floor. Destiny said, "That's for disrespects my daughter, you bitch!" Tea holds her face scared.

Back to the house. Matthew Jr. said, "I'm goanna go." He left. Victor said, "Hey." Alania said, "Hey, Why, you're here?" Victor said, "To apologize to you, I'm sorry what my mom kicks you out the house." Alania said, "Its ok." Victor said, " It's not ok, Alania, look, I'm sorry I got you pregnant, and I want to make it up to you, I'm want to be part of this baby life." Alania said, "Victor, I'm getting an abortion." Victor was shock, and said, "Alania, you can't be serious are you?" Alania said, "I want to terminate this pregnancy, so, I have my mom sign the forms, I want do the right thing." Victor said, "Having an abortion is not the right thing, it just going to make things worse, let me help you, let me be the father of the baby." Before Alania can speak, Matthew walks in, and said, "Victor we got a lot of stuff to discuss." Victor is shaking and nervous of Alania's father. Alania look scared for what her father is going to say.

To be continued…

Victor and Matthew discuss about Alania's pregnancy

Destiny threaten Tea if she mess with her daughter again

Alania struggles of this pregnancy

Alania, Hope and Daisha practice their song


	6. The Llanview GirlsSoilder

Alania said, "Hey Dad, are you posing to go take Matthew to the game?" Matthew said, "Yeah, I was, but, what he doing here?" Alania said, "Oh, Well, Victor was just checking up on me since he knows I'm pregnant." Matthew said, "Yeah, did he also know that it's actually his fault that you're caring his child?" Victor and Alania look at each other nervous.

Back at Tea's house. Tea looks at Destiny with anger and said, "What the hell is your problem?" Destiny said, "My problem is that you confront my daughter that she caring your son's child." Tea said," It was your daughter fault." Destiny got up to Tea's face and said, "No, it's both of they fault, they wasn't ready to have sex yet, now, they have to deal the consequence just like me and Matthew did, but, if you ever confront my daughter again, I'll make sure I will end your life, that what you want right to be with Victor, the one who everybody thinks he really Todd Manning." Tea point a finger at Destiny, and said, "Don't you ever mention my husband name again." Destiny walks even closer to Tea's face and said, "I wouldn't have to if you mess with my daughter, I gotta go, but, catch you later." Destiny closes the door behind her. Tea was being paranoid and broke a glass window.

Back at the house. Alania said, " Dad, don't just blame Victor for me being pregnant, It's my fault too, We both wasn't thinking We was just in Love just like you and mom was when mom had me, Why it's a problem?" Matthew said, "because, I didn't want you to be hurt like I hurt your mother when was teen." Alania said, "What, Dad, what are you talking about?" Matthew holds Alania's hand and sat down next to her and said, "When we was teen, me and your mother had sex because, I was upset when I kill Eddie Ford." Alania said," Eddie Ford, who's that?" Matthew said," He's Robert, James, and Nate's father." Alania said, "What? Why did you kill him Dad?" Matthew said, "Because, he kidnapped your grandma Nora." Alania was shocked and said, "What? Grandma Nora was kidnapped?" Matthew said," Yeah, I thought I kill him, but, he came back and kidnapped you and your mother." Alania said, "He even kidnapped me and mom, how old was I?" Matthew said," you was one yrs old." Alania said," Wow, what happened next?" Matthew was trying to finish his story and said, "I found you and your mother at this warehouse and I told Eddie he can kill me if he let you and your mother go, and I told everybody to leave so me and Eddie be alone." Alania said, "Then, what happened?" Matthew said, "We were fighting each other even he shot me in the arm." Alania said, "What, he shot you, what else happened, Dad?" Matthew continued, and said, "I was still fighting him, but, when I was back on the ground he was about to kill me and Grandpa Bo saved me, and kill Eddie Ford, We got out of the warehouse and you and your mother was ok." Alania said, "That's good, I've never thought you and mom went throw a lot when was teen." Matthew said, " Yeah, but, the main reason Nate punch me and put me in a coma because, he thought I kill his dad, and I was in a coma for six months and your mother have to do the pregnancy by herself for six months, even, I was being a jerk to her at first when I woke up in a coma because, I thought having a child is kissing dreams good bye, and I never think about your mother, but, she gave me the wake up call when she bust me out on National T.V." Alania and Victor bust out laughing. Matthew said, "Hey, and I was embarrassed, my point is that you have to face the consequence of this baby, you have to make things right." Alania said, "We will Dad." Victor said, "I'll never betray your daughter, Mr. B." Matthew said, "Victor, we need a talk alone." Victor said, "Sure, Alania I'll meet you outside." Alania said, "Ok, and dad, be nice." she left.

Victor said, "What you need to talk about?" Matthew said, "I need you to be there for my little girl, she needs you the most." Victor said, "I always will, sir, look I love your daughter and I'll do my best to protect her and the baby." Matthew said, "Good, that's all I want to hear, welcome to the family." Victor said, "Thanks Mr. B, I was wrong about you, you are a cool person." Matthew said, "I think you need to take my daughter to rehearsal at the studio." Victor said, "Oh, yeah, I better go." Victor left. Destiny walk in, she was so pissed off. Matthew said, "Des, What's wrong?" Destiny said," Two words. Tea Delgado!"

At the studio. Hope and Daisha were waiting on Alania. Alania and Victor show up, and Hope and Daisha ran to Alania and said, "Alania, where have you been." Alania said, "Sorry guys, I got held up at home." Hope said, "Well, are director is going to be here in the minute." Alania said, "So, who's our director?" Then, Rick Powers show up and Victor, Alania, Hope and Daisha was shocked, and said, "Oh no." Rick smiled, and said, "Well, look who here, The Llanview Girls how excited." Alania said, "You're our director?" Rick said, "Yes and soon you will be my niece." Alania said, "Wait, your going to married my Aunt Essence?" Rick said, "Yes, I proposed to her last week." Alania said, "Your not just married her because she rich, right?" Rick said, "No, I love your Aunt, and you three need to rehearsal now." Alania, Hope and Daisha are getting ready to rehearsal there song. T.I and Lil Wayne will be in this song "Solider"

_[First Rap: T.I. (DC)]_Hey (I want a Soldier!)The way you got it, I'm the hottest aroundthey'll know it when they see you rollin' impala's around(I got a Soldier!)Wit the top down feeling the soundsQuakin' and vibratin' your thighs ridin' harder than guysWit the chrome wheels at the bottom, white leather insideWhen them flames be spittin' at you tell 'em don't even try itTo shot it wit Daisha and kick it wit Hope or holla at AlaniaYa, gotta be g's you way outta your leaguePlease!_[First Verse: Hope (DC)]_We like dem boys that be in them lac's leanin' (Leanin')Open their mouth their grill gleamin' (Gleamin')Candy paint, keep that whip clean and (Clean and)(They always be talkin that Llanview girls, we like)They keep that beat that be in the back beatin' (Beatin')Eyes be so low from that chief (chief and)I love how he keep my body screamin' (Screamin')A rude boy that's good to me, wit street credibility_[Chorus: DC]_If your status ain't hoodI ain't checkin' for himBetta be street if he lookin' at meI need a soldierThat ain't scared to stand up for meKnown to carry big things If you know what I meanIf your status ain't hoodI ain't checkin' for himBetta be street if he looking at meI need a soldierThat ain't scared to stand up for meGotta know to get doughAnd he betta be street_[Second Verse: Alania (DC)]_We like dem boys up top from the BK (BK)Know how to flip that money three ways (Three ways)Always ridin' big on the freeway (Freeway)(Wit that east coast slang that us Llanview girls we like)Low cut caesars wit the deep waves (deep waves)So quick to snatch up your Alania (Alania)Always comin down poppin our way (Our way)(Tellin us that Llanview girls the kinda girl they like)_[Chorus: DC]_If your status ain't hoodI ain't checkin' for himBetta be street if he lookin' at meI need a soldierThat ain't scared to stand up for meKnown to carry big things If you know what I meanIf your status ain't hoodI ain't checkin' for himBetta be street if he looking at meI need a soldierThat ain't scared to stand up for meGotta know to get doughAnd he betta be street_[Bridge: Alania (DC):]_I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)They wanna take care of me (Where they at)I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)Wouldn't mind takin one for me (Where they at)I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)They wanna spend that on me (Where they at)I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)Wouldn't mind puttin that on me (Where they at)_[Second Verse: T.I.]_Next to the speakers keep a toy in the trunk of the 'lacA reformed D boy use to run into trapsStill a soldier go to war if you running your trapAbout my girls ain't no thing to put you under the mapWalk the streets five deep with nothing less than a stackAnd 80 carats on my chest provides a special attraction50 G's in my jeans plus the dough from the wallerIt's the reason I'm the king girl, I know what you like_[Chorus: DC]_If your status ain't hoodI ain't checkin' for himBetta be street if he lookin' at meI need a soldierThat ain't scared to stand up for meKnown to carry big things If you know what I meanIf your status ain't hoodI ain't checkin' for himBetta be street if he looking at meI need a soldierThat ain't scared to stand up for meGotta know to get doughAnd he betta be street_[Third Verse: Daisha (DC)]_I like dem boys over there they lookin' strong tonight (Strong tonight)Just might give one the phone tonight (Phone tonight)Homey in the dickies in my zone tonight (Zone tonight)He don't know it might be on tonight (On tonight)Ooh he lookin' good and he talkin' right (Talkin' right)He the type that might change my life (Change my life)Everytime he look at me my girls be like (Girls be like)(That one may be the one tonight)_[Chorus: DC]_If your status ain't hoodI ain't checkin' for himBetta be street if he lookin' at meI need a soldierThat ain't scared to stand up for meKnown to carry big things If you know what I meanIf your status ain't hoodI ain't checkin' for himBetta be street if he looking at meI need a soldierThat ain't scared to stand up for meGotta know to get doughAnd he betta be street_[Second Rap: Lil Wayne]_Hey, see cash money is a armyI'm walkin' wit purple hearts on meYou talkin' to the sargeantBody marked up like the subway in harlemCall him, weezy f baby, please say the babyIf you don't see me on the block I ain't tryna hideI blend in wit the hood, i'm camouflageBandana tied, so mommy join my troopNow every time she hear my name she salute_[Bridge: Alania (DC):]_I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)They wanna take care of me (Where they at)I know some soldiers in here (Where they at, where they at)Wouldn't mind puttin that on me (Where they at)

Rick clapped his hand and said, "This is going to best selling album yet.

They all cheered and celebrate.

Coming soon…..

Alania goes into labor.

Alania gives birth.


	7. Alania gives birth

Alania's gives birth

Alania was with her friends, Hope, Daisha, and Sona in the Buchanan Mansion getting ready for the baby shower and wait for guests: Bo, Nora, Matthew, Destiny, Matthew Jr., Victor Jr., Tea, Clint, Vicki, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Shun, Vivian and their daughter Joy Evans, Nate, Danielle and their son Nate Jr.

* * *

><p>Hope smiled at Alania and said, "I can't believe that your almost due, Alania."<p>

Alania said, "I know, time went so fast and I'm don't know what to name the baby?"

Daisha said, "What about Trey Songz?"

Alania said, "We are not naming my baby off a singer."

Sona said, "Oh, What about Lebron James?"

Alania said, "And no basketball player either."

Hope said, "We got to name the baby something before it's…."

Alania hold her stomach in pain and said, "Oh my gosh."

Sona said, "Alania, What's wrong?"

Alania look up to them and said, "I think my water broke you guys."

Hope, Daisha, and Sona were shock and help Alania to the couch and said, "It will be fine, Will call your parents and brother."

* * *

><p>Matthew, Destiny and Matthew Jr. walk in.<p>

* * *

><p>Matthew said, "About what?"<p>

Then, they all saw Alania going in Labor and they were shock.

Destiny rush to her daughter, and said, "My baby, are you ok sweetie?"

Alania said, "Yeah, just a little pain."

Destiny smiled and said, "That's normal, I have to go threw this the same way, it will be ok, I'm right here sweetie."

Matthew said, "Me too, we an't going anywhere baby girl, we love you so much."

Matthew Jr. said, "That's right sis, we all love you."

Alania hugged her parents and her brother and said, "I love you guys."

Later, Vivian, Shun, Victor Jr., Tea and Joy came just in time before Alania gives birth.

Victor yelled and said, "Alania, the baby coming right now?"

Alania said, "Looks that way."

Victor said, "You're scared?"

Alania said, "Pretty much."

Victor said, "Don't worry, so I'm I."

Destiny and Tea smiled and feel proud of their children.

Alania screamed so loud she hurt everybody ear and said, "I want this baby to get out right now."

Sona said, "Girl, come down, you're hurting my ear."

Alania said, "Shut the hell up, Sona!

Sona said, "You don't have to cuss me out like that, dang."

Tea said, "Ok, the baby is coming right now."

* * *

><p>Victor was shock and said, "What, the baby could of wait till we get to the hospital."<p>

Alania yelled at Victor and said, "You try telling it that then, damn it."

Tea said, "Ok, Alania I want you to push hard as you can, ok?"

Victor said, "You can do this, Alania, I know you can, you are the bravest person I've ever met."

Alania said, "Really?"

Victor said, "Yeah, I never met any girl that can take on a dude, especially at freshmen year, when you kick that Varsity football player in the area."

Alania gave it a strong push and start screaming.

* * *

><p>Later, a baby girl was born. She was the most beautiful baby in the world.<p>

Everybody say awe at the baby.

Tea let Alania hold the baby.

Alania held the baby and said, "Awe, she's perfect."

Alania look at Victor and said, "What do you think she looks like?"

Victor said, "Well. She got the Buchannan, Evans, Delgado and Lord in her, that's special, but, what should we name her?"

Alania said, "I was thinking about Melina Tina Lord."

Victor said, "So, you gave our baby name after my aunt Tina Lord."

Alania said, "Why not, your Aunt has been amazing to me and my family."

Victor said, "That's true, but, I like it."

Victor looks down to his daughter and said, "Welcome to the family, Melina, I'm your dad."

He starts crying.

Tea hug Destiny and Matthew and proud to be grandparents.

Sona and Daisha join Alania and Victor to look at the baby.

Later, Bo, Nora, Clint, Vicki, Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Greg Evans and all the Llanview residents came to see the baby.


End file.
